fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:HomestarSB9/Homestar Rants - Ren Seeks Help
Viacom has made a lot of dumb decisions since the 2000s, and one of the worst, was reviving Ren and Stimpy as an adult cartoon. The episode in particular is one of the episodes of "Adult Party Cartoon". Richard Pursel wrote this episode, is now working on SpongeBob, he wrote some of the grossest episodes, most notably "A Pal For Gary". And Aaron Splinger also helped out on this episode, now moved to Wander Over Yonder, and wrote "The Helper". (The Helper was actually good, and that's saying something about Aaron.) The episode starts with the most pleasing of sounds, Stimpy crying. This goes on for the next two minutes. Ren finds Stimpy crying, and asking Stimpy what is wrong, Stimpy replies, "How can you say, those horrible things to me!" Ren then says that he will seek help, when Ren leaves, Stimpy cries as loud as he can. And then, we get to see Ren walking, it goes on for about a minute. Until reaching a building, simply called Help. Then, Ren goes to a therapist, who turns out to be Mr. Horse. Then, Mr Horse asks Ren to tell him about his childhood. Ren procceds to tell him. Then Ren tells us about when he was born complete with a fetus, being slapped, being dipped in lye, the doctor tearing the adilton cord, and Bambi coming and eating the placenta. The nurses are for some odd reason, smoking in the operating room, when hospitals are no smoking areas. Ren decides that he doesn't want to be hurt, but wants to inflict pain on others. Then, Ren is seen causing tortue to bugs. He tears the legs off an innocent catepillar, the catepillar is screaming in agony as Ren is tearing his legs off. What did the catepillar do to deserve this? Apparently, this was aired on Spike TV, not on Nick. So the writers tried to make it funny. When, no, tearing the legs off a catepillar is the opposite of funny. Just horrid. Then Ren finds a tick, and then he, licks it with his tounge that, for some reason, has a stinger on it. Incredibly disgusting. Then he is seen burning a ant to a crisp with a string from a fire cracker. If Ren isn't crazy, why is he causing mental torture like this, I can tell from watching the original, Ren was not this screwed up in the head. This is like, David Lynch disturbing. Then Ren finds his first frog, which he does some abusive things to, he shoves a fire cracker up his rear, squishes his organs out and attaches him to jumper cables and electrucutes him. Then Ren decides to kill the frog, the frog actually wants to die, the frog thinks that he has suffered enough, causing Ren to leave him alive. Then Ren starts smoking, no joke. After that Ren comes home from school, and is given a gun by his father. Ren's mum freaks out and gives Ren a chainsaw instead. Ren's parents make out as Ren turns the chainsaw on. Ren doesn't kill the frog. He throws him out. Ren then tells us about how he met Stimpy. Mr. Horse calls him crazy, Ren beats Mr. Horse to death. Bites off an animal control's hand. And then that frog shows up, still alive, and trys to kill himself. The gun is really a bang gun. Watch Second result down Category:Blog posts